User blog:EmperorSigma/DBZ Fanon Canon
Hi Guys, EmperorSigma here with another blog, but this one is quite different! Today I'm here to introduce a new site-wide project! So, I come from quite a few different wikias, and on these wikias we have created what we call a "Fanon Canon". What Is Fanon Canon? "What Is Fanon Canon?" I'm sure this question is running through your skulls, well if the answer is missing at least. The term "Fanon Canon" means; Adding your very own Fanon content into the Canon world to actually fit. Now allow me to explain what there's such an emphasis on "fit". See when people start to collide fan work with the canon universe they tend to actually counter what actually happens in the canon world. Overall this turns into a big mess. A Fanon Canon fixes these things and presets what is and what is not to happen. Plans And Limitations My plan is to intially have various arcs in the Fanon Canon (FC), some which can choose to partake in, and others you absolutely don't have to partake in. I want there to be a various different amount of plots. Some that don't even have to be done by me. For instance, the main plot with be pertaining to the "Shinjins", but maybe KidVegeta (using you as an example) could make a plot about the Namekians and how they are protagonist in this plot fighting against foes of their own. And there can be multiple plots running at the same time. Like we could have KidVegeta's Namekian plot going, and then Ded has an Arcosian plot going. Multiple plots like this would keep this FC going. All I wish is that of you start a plot, that you leave it on my wall. However, because we know the DBZ universe can easily be taken into the sky and never return, therefore because of this I have a few limitations, I've preset. Now before I lay this list out please note I am WILLING TO NEGOTATION WHAT HAS BEEN LIMITED. Continued... 1) First are the Saiyans... Yeah I know, but hate me later. I think limiting each user, Tht participates to two Saiyans, I actually only think one Saiyan per user should be the limit, but meh. My reasoning for limiting these guys are because of the simple fact they are nearly extinct. Like literally, these guys are nearly gone just barely clinging to existence. :The next is Super Saiyan level. The oly free level each Saiyan gets it stage 1; Super Saiyan One. Why? Because think about it, only three have actually reached a level past Super Saiyan Two. The list: Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. Trunks doesn't count, the guy was just larger and still in my opinion was trash. Gotenks doesn't even have SSJ2, they actually skip to SSJ3, which I hope to get an explanation for. Basically the rarity of this is why I'm limiting it. Am I saying you can't get past level one? No. I'm saying, only stage one is free. In order to get past two, you must at least do a bit of story development, via FC. I don't want people showing up to the first arcs battle with SSJ3 making it extremely useless for plot. If you feel you are ready to reach the next level, then leave a message on my wall or another operator of the FC's wall. 2) Next up, the Arcosians. Yup I went there, Frieza's familia. I don't have much to limit these people on to be honest, except maybe limiting them to one transformation? I don't really know. 3) Third, the lovely humans. To be honest, I don't want to limit the humans. I want to see some spectacular humans! 4) This isn't so much a limiting point, however I will input this. Let's not make super overly powered characters just yet please? Could we try to keep them on a steady level an power them up as we go in the story. Why Are You Limiting? When I'm limiting, its not for me to be mean. I can promise you that. Anyone here that knows me, can tell you that I like powerful things. However I'm doing this to bring out the best in each user that participates. Having overly strong characters at the start doesn't show us anything but the fact that you can make strong characters. Show me you can build a character, I already know you can make one, show me you can build one! Update! It appears that the people known as the arcosians, will be able to transform up to their final forms. Only if the are on the same level of frieza. Saiyans will be allowed to go up to the SSJ4. But only SSJ1 is given out for free. We are also allowing Fanon aliens! Closing Now, all I can do is wait for a head count of people willing to join. Once I see a reasonable number, I'll start taking request on where should we start the Fanon Canon meaning where should we pick up at, from where Canon left off. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts